분류:아처 타워
Ranged Towers, more commonly known as Archer Towers, are one of the four main tower types in Kingdom Rush. Armed with two archers, these towers fire a constant stream of arrows into enemy troops. While they may be the most basic of the four towers, they can quickly become a powerful force and are not to be underestimated. Tower Properties All ranged towers share the following properties: #Ability to target both air and ground units. #Higher shooting rate on average compared to other towers #Physical damage: Ignores magical armor Ranged Towers do the least damage out of all the towers, but their fast attack rates makes up for it. Their cheap cost allows for large numbers of these towers to be built. Ranged Towers are generally good at fighting against multiple enemies. Their fast rates allows them to target quick enemies and flying creatures, making them essential for nearly every level. However, their attacks can be significantly reduced by armored enemies. Ranged Towers are not known for their accuracy, and Wulfs or other fast creatures can dodge the arrows. There are five ranged towers in the game.The most basic ranged tower is the Archer Tower (Level 1), which can be upgraded into the Marksmen Tower (Level 2), and then the Sharpshooter Tower (Level 3). Each upgrade increases the tower's range and firing rate which allow it to attack for a much longer period of time and cover a larger area. At Level 4, generals favoring archers can go for the Rangers Hideout, which utilizes the powers of the forest to disable enemies, or the Musketeer Garrison, with its insane range and one-shot kill abilities. The Rangers Hideout '''is the fastest attacking tower in the game. The tower specializes in creature control and slowing down ground-based enemies. For that reason, the Rangers Hideout makes it one of the second to best creature control towers, behind the Artillery towers. There are two skills that can be unlocked by this tower: Posion Arrows and Wrath of the Forest. Poison Arrows allow your towers to do extra damage to creatures that have been damaged by the arrows. Wrath of the Forest summons thorns and vines that trap, damage, and stop nearby ground-based enemies. This spell is commonly used in conjunction with the Arcane Wizard's Teleport, so that the root can hold down enemies, while the Arcane has time to recharge its teleport. These skills often or not prove to be deadly against multiple and strong enemies. However, the Rangers Hideout does not do well against multiple heavy armored creatures such as Marauders or Dark Slayers. '''The Musketeer Garrison '''has the longest attack range in the game. It has the slowest attack rate of the Ranged Towers, but does the most damage out of all the Ranged Towers. The tower specializes in taking down big and powerful individual enemies rather than mutliple weaker enemies due to its slow rate. It has the same firing rate as the Sorcerer Mage tower, but just slightly weaker and cannot penetrate physical armor. It is often used for taking down enemies with 1 or 2 shots, the best defense is a good offense. One of their skills, Sniper Shot, can completely kill an entire enemy regardless of armor or health. However, this does not work on Bosses and will instead deal heavy damage and has a very slow reload time. Their second skill, Shrapnel Shot, allows the tower to deal area damage. This ability is among the most powerful in the game, dealing up to 600 area damage, but it is also very expensive. Musketeers do considerable amount of damage when it is upgraded, but its firing rate is slow when compared to area damaging Artillery towers. They are great, but can be easily overrun by large waves of enemies. Tower summary Tactics Related Upgrades Kingdom Rush * '''Salvage (1 Star): Marksmen Towers return 90% of value when sold. * Eagle Eye (1 Star): Increases Marksmen attack range. * Piercing Shots (2 Stars): Piercing shots ignore a portion of the enemy's physical armor. * Far Shots (2 Stars): Increases marksmen attack range. * Precision (3 Stars): Marksmen attacks have a chance of dealing double damage. Kingdom Rush: Frontiers * Improved Aim (1 Star): Increases marksmen attack damage. * Lumbermill (1 Star): Reduces basic archer construction costs. * Focused Aim (2 Stars): Increases marksmen attack damage. * Accuracy (2 Stars): Increases marksmen attack range and damage. * Twin Shot (3 Stars): Marksmen have a chance of shooting two projectiles at the same time.